


One Piece PETs: Appreciation

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [85]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How the monkey and the cat show their appreciation for one another. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Appreciation

**One Piece PETs: Appreciation**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   There are many ways Monkey D. Luffy and Nami show their appreciation for each other. For instance, Nami shows Luffy her appreciation by making out with him. She would also spoil him by giving him belly rubs and sneaking him leftovers. In return, he would show his appreciation for her by making out with her, finding treasure for her, taking her out on dates, and cleaning her boots.

 

Yup.

 

   And even if they did fight from time to time, at least they knew how to make up for it. Sometimes, Luffy would even beat up a guy for Nami. In turn, she would do the same for him.

 

That was how much they appreciated each other.

 

   Luffy appreciates Nami for her skills in navigation, and Nami appreciates Luffy because of his acts of leadership...when the time comes for it, that is. She also appreciates that he is trying to mind his manners. The keyword being "trying".

 

Luffy also appreciates Nami comforting him whenever he's feeling down. Or when he gets a stomach ache.

 

   Nami also appreciates Luffy helping her out. Even when he does a bad job at it. She's still grateful, either way. She knows he was only being thoughtful. That's just the kind of guy that he is.

 

   There are other ways that the two of them show appreciation for each other. For instance, they would reward each other through more...adult ways. And they'd be showing their appreciation for each other for hours at a time. They have incredible stamina.

 

   Of course, they don't take it to the point where one wants to quit and the other keeps going. That is the last thing either of them want. That's how much they appreciated each other: so much so, neither of them wanted to do anything to hurt one another.

 

And they will keep on showing it, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, everyone.:D


End file.
